rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6
Rechercher une étoile is a French-language Canadian TV show aimed to find new singing talent. The sixth season, also known as Rechercher une étoile 2015, started on 11 July and was hosted by ???. Auditions Open casting auditions began on 11 April 2015 in (insert starting location here) and concluded on 16 May in (insert ending location here). The minimum age to audition was 16. After the open auditions, 85 candidates were called for a closed-door audition on 12 and 13 June 2015. 18 candidates advanced to the introduction live show or Niveau, where the 16 official contestants who entered the École d'étoiles were selected. Contestants (Ages stated are at time of contest) Summary 'Épisode d'introduction (11 July 2015)' Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice. * Special guests: Eva Boisselot, Patricia Bertillon, Franck Bethune, Anne Halphen, and Ivo Doumbe - "Everything" 'Niveau 1 (18 July 2015)' The theme for Niveau 1 was Chansons dans les films de l'année de ma naissance. Each contestant performed a song from a movie that was released the year they were born. * Group performance: "Juste à temps" 'Niveau 2 (25 July 2015)' The theme for Niveau 2 was Disney. Each contestant performed a song from a Disney film. 'Niveau 3 (1 August 2015)' The theme for Niveau 3 was Chansons funéraires inappropriées. Each contestant performed a song that doesn't match the mood of a funeral. 'Niveau 4 (8 August 2015)' The theme for Niveau 4 was Plaisir coupable. Each contestant performed a song that's considered by many to be a guilty pleasure. 'Niveau 5 (15 August 2015)' The theme for Niveau 5 was Exprimez-vous. Each contestant performed a song that expressed themselves. 'Niveau 6 (22 August 2015)' The theme for Niveau 6 was 1980's. Each contestant performed an 80's classic. 'Niveau 7 (29 August 2015)' The theme for Niveau 7 was Chansons d'août. Each contestant performed a song that was released in August of previous years. 'Niveau 8 (5 September 2015)' The theme for Niveau 8 was Broadway. Each contestant performed a song from a Broadway musical, accompanied by Orchestre Symphonique de Québec. 'Niveau 9 (12 September 2015)' The theme for Niveau 9 was Des chansons joyeuses et réellement dévastatrices. Each contestant performed a song with an upbeat melody but sad topic. 'Niveau 10 (19 September 2015)' The theme for Niveau 10 was Joni Mitchell. Each contestant performed a song from Mitchell's discography. 'Niveau 11 (26 September 2015)' The theme for Niveau 11 was Lorie. Each contestant performed a song from Lorie's discography. 'Niveau 12 (3 October 2015)' Niveau 12 was different from other Niveau's in the season. Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice as solo, then a duo cover of another popular song. Judith and Fleury didn't perform any duo songs. 'Grand Finale (10 October 2015)' In the final, the winner of the season was decided by public vote. Each finalist performed an original song, and after that, the first round of voting ended. The two (2) finalists with the fewest votes were eliminated. A second round of voting began to determine the winner of the season, and the three (3) remaining finalists performed the song they had sung on Épisode d'introduction. * Group performances: ** "One Reason Isn't Enough" (Top 5 with Jean-André Ganio) ** "Juste à temps" (all 16 contestants) Specials 'Réveillon de Nouvel an (31 December 2015)' On 31 December 2015, a New Year's Eve special aired on Canal de triomphe, for which the 16 official contestants from season 6 performed with notable contestants from seasons 1 to 5. The show was prerecorded on 28 December in order to let season 1 contestant Claudine Jalbert pack her bags and catch a plane to Tokyo in time for the Asian leg of her Gratuit World Tour. * Group performance (all 16 contestants): "Juste à temps" * End credits song: "New Year's Day" by U2 Ratings Category:Rechercher une étoile Category:Seasons Category:Browse